real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
London
London was a contestant on Survivor: Upolu and Survivor: Bolshevik Island - All Stars. She started the game as the pretty princess who always got what she wanted. This quickly changed because London became more personal towards people and bonded with multiple people, especially with Shorama who became her unexpected closest ally. The two girls managed to work together closely and formed a trio with BadBug. She made the merge with both and was one of the few players who took the chance to play the game hard. This ultimately led to the battle between and eventual winner BadBug, where she went home at the final four. Survivor: Upolu Name: London Tribe: Fiafia Personal Claim to Fame: I have so many to list as my personal claims to fame. Ugh, where do I even start? I guess winning every contest I'm participating in counts as a claim to fame? And getting a Mercedes on my 15th birthday already. A pink one, especially for me. And I have so much more to add but I won't make you all jealous of me, too many people are already. Inspiration in Life: Myself. Literally, I'm so proud of myself. I'm even named after one of the most well-known capital cities in the world. That says something. I'm an inspiration to others. Hobbies: Doing manicures, doing my make-up, going to the hairdresser (I got my personal hairdresser by the way), shopping... lots of shopping, drinking wines with my girls and enjoying my luxurious mansion! Pet Peeves: People who brag too much, I mean I don't need to listen to that because everything they brag about I already got in my life or got even better. 3 Words to Describe You: Beautiful, Smart, Creative If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? My own private jet to just go to my mansion and go back for the challenges and elimination ceremonies. Reason for Being on Survivor: I have to try everything in my life, so playing this ruthless game is part of my bucket-list. People might be shocked on how my personality can change if I want to. I'm used to live with comfort, so the challenge is on for me. And I like that. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole Survivor: The boys will fall in love with me - they're never gonna vote off the pretty princess. The girls will probably get jealous of me but don't dare to vote me off. So I will make the finale easily. Voting History Survivor: Bolshevik Island - All Stars Name: London Tribe Designation: Bogatstvo Player she respects the most: Candice from Panic Rush, Egypt & Thailand. She's such a doll but when it comes down to competition, she's a beast. I pretty much see myself in her. Player she respects the least: Any quitter that has quit the game for dumb or irrelevant reasons. Previous Finishes: 4th in Upolu. Favorite Past Moment: I enjoyed much of my journey in my season but the moment that really stood out for me was when myself, Aiden and Arianna went for Lasereye and managed to take him out because he was coming for me. I loved that we succeeded. Why Did You Come Back?: Because I wanna play the game with real game-players this time. Last season was fun but nothing spectacular. Also, playing one season and getting myself dirty wasn't enough for my family to say I was a warrior. Time to change their point of view. Voting History Trivia